Daze
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: <html><head></head>He loves his third family. He sacrifices, does everything he can for them because he wants them to live a life unburdened. A brief look into China's life. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia</html>


China hummed gently as he walked towards his office.

Inside, the room was as bare as possible to avoid distraction. Only a chair, desk, and blank white walls, along with a window in the side and much paperwork stacked neatly in different piles were found in the room.

Everyday he wakes up near five in the morning to come to office. It was a habit, and he had much to do, therefore leaving him in there until the varying hours between 10:00 pm, if he was really lucky, and 2:00 am, when he was really unlucky. The latest he ever stayed up was around and near four. In the morning.

Normally if he was doing his own paperwork, it would only be necessary to stay from 7:00 am to 7:00 to 9:00 pm.

But he also had to do the work for his states and occasionally his cities.

He normally didn't have to do it for them. No, it was definitely not required of him.

But he knew how much one state had, and many often took breaks. He gladly took their work for them.

They did deserve breaks after all. And China was happy to see them living carefree and laughing and smiling, even if he had to drink a ton of coffee as well as tea to balance it because he wanted to keep it like that, and the purple under his eyes.

But he didn't care.

He had a cup of coffee in hand, downing it all in one go before entering his office, because as he learned from experience, stains were not easy to get put of important contracts.

It wrinkled them and blurred the words, and the coffee made it dark and unreadable, and by the time you got the colour it, it was just simply ruined.

He apologized to Shanghai many times, for it was rather difficult to get the contract paper again, and redo all the guidelines for there was not a backup.

And so, China has many memory devices, he has a special storage room for them.

He throws away the disposable cup on the trashcan outside, and he takes a seat in the rather small room and decides on what is due the most quickly first.

Hmm... Maybe the new deals with that businesses opening in Sichuan.

He tool the pristine white papers from the pile with a small tag marked 'Sichuan' on the top.

He reads, signs, makes corrections here and there, constantly drinking coffee and tea. He skips lunch, for there is no time for such a thing. He has had breakfast, and he always gets some dinner before going to sleep, and waking up a few hours later.

When it is 12:00 pm he smiles proudly to himself, because he got most of it done.

Now... There was just some things regarding reserves in Chengdu for pandas. He smiled happily to himself, for the efforts the Chinese made paid off and there had been an increase in the population of pandas, which were one of his absolutely favourite things, and that is why he visits his small house in Chengdu as much as possible.

When he is finishing up, he remembers his flight to Italy tomorrow for the world meeting. He sighs and scolds himself for forgetting before congratulating himself for already organizing everything he needed for it.

There, a clean white pile of paper sat, with a tag that said 'World Meeting' over it.

China hated world meetings.

It was when he had to go through pointless arguments, and waste precious time.

The main reason he hated it though, was because it was when his states and cities would have to be under the stress of paperwork.

Beijing would have to take care of his own during the week as well, and he despised it.

Beijing was a rather smart city, he had times when he was as bright as his city, but most of time he was studying.

China had tried so hard to take all of Beijing's jobs and do them for him, but the city had refused. After a rather short argument they decided to let China do only half of it.

China did hold a small grudge against him though.

Once Beijing visited and found out he wasn't sleeping as much as he should, which was nonsense because China was a nation and didn't need that much sleep anyways and was perfectly fine, he literally forced China to go sleep. For a whole day. Using sleeping pills.

China was upset about it because his siblings were forced to do their work that day. Or rather that Beijing mailed the required work for that day back to them with a note.

He wouldn't deny he felt so much relief from it, but still, all that time could have been used to finish more things.

The thing with China was he wanted them to be as happy as possible.

When he was their age, he had vague memories of himself surrounded by barbarians and wars.

He knew the struggles, he knew how hard it was.

Therefore, he had to make sure his third family didn't go through the same thing.

His first family was gone.

His second family was tainted by war and had left him.

His third family he would not allow to be burdened by everything.

If they were unhappy, he was.

Simple logic.

He frowned to himself as he packed everything into a bag and locking up the documents in a shelf and locking the door to his office before heading out the silent building, people having left long ago.

He returned to his home close by in the edges of the capital city, taking heavy steps across the rough ground.

Once home he got everything he would need, as well as hugging his plushies and smiling and breathing in their cuteness and innocence.

He absolutely loved cute things.

He then had a cup of hot tea, had some leftovers for dinner because he had no time for shopping, and he took the shortest bath possible before heading to his bed.

A few hours later he woke up and boarded a flight to Rome.

Xoxoxo

Once China arrived at his hotel, the first thing he did was unpack, change into his green military uniform, and then get some makeup, just a small amount which he hid very well because people would think him even more feminine than before, and cover the dark bags under his eyes.

Then he would take a shower, send texts to all his states and a few cities to make sure they were okay, and prepare for a world meeting.

It was to start at 10 am, in an hour so he got his stuff and some dim sum to offer the tastes of his people to other nations, because that was just an old habit.

He would find himself barely on time, and he would smile and greet everyone cheerfully because it was just the way the lively country was.

Bright, colourful, and dedicated.

He was disappointed in himself though.

It was a boring meeting, but China was mad at himself.

Nearly falling asleep was not right! But with a three way shouting match, and multiple other fights along with bored people doing what they wanted, you tend to get a bit overwhelmed.

When Germany took control and it was his turn, he got up, smiling cheerfully, slightly sleepily, and he read out everything he wrote down on problems and events going on in his country.

He tried taking notes, but it was quite difficult, his eyelids were heavy, and he could not think straight. If he wasn't sitting he would have stumbled and he would have found himself on the floor, dazed and half asleep.

At break he took a nap, setting an alarm and ignoring lunch because he didn't need it anyways.

He never did.

And so he fell to a deep slumber, only waking up to the alarm thirty minutes later.

Xoxoxo

When the time arises the meeting finally ends.

Most nations would go out to do eat dinner or go sightseeing, or going to fun places like amusement parks during this time of a world meeting.

China heads back to the hotel and he eats a premade lunch sluggishly, before collapsing on the bed.

The covers were so welcoming, he sank in them, sleeping because he had no task to complete, and he enjoyed the feeling where you could do whatever you wanted because you already did what you needed to.

Although maybe tomorrow he would spend some money for his siblings and buy something for each of them because they deserved it.

Xoxoxo

Its the third day when he really falls asleep.

Luckily he made it to his chair, and no one took much notice, but he was disappointed in himself later. He was glad he wasn't in trouble.

Maybe he should consider sleeping more. After all it did him no good to do so during a meeting.

Later the day he buys each of his siblings small statues of angels, because that is what they are.

Angels.

Xoxoxo

When he finally gets back home he smiles and he starts his routine up again.

He can't help but notice sleep was affecting him more now.

Maybe it was his age. Oh well.

As long as his siblings were happy. Every smile on their faces were worth more to China than anything in the world.

If it meant sacrificing a more healthy lifestyle, going to the extremes as doing everything he could for them, then be it.

Because they were his family. He loved them and protected them, and he tried his best.

And of course unlike other who say they are like so, only a handful of them are not lying because people take pride, and he does not because he sees them as something more then a person.


End file.
